Battle of Dawnbreak
Overview The Battle of Dawnbreak was a monumental event in the history of the Planet, this event lead to the end of the Era of the Long Night and led to the Era of the Dawn. This battle saw the death of the Winter King and the collapse of the Winter Kingdom under his rule. Preamble As the winter King's grasp took more of the Northern Continents and was seperated from the Equatorial Barrier by only the lands of the Draconic Empire, The Dawn Wardens, a group of heroes sworn to return the sun to the sky, united the last remaining forces of Elves along with an army comprised of humans, dragonborn and dwarves, to take the fight to the King. The Dawn Wardens saw to the creation of a doomsday weapon like no other, The Dawnbreak, a magical bomb that claimed that not even a god could survive it's blast. This weapon was created in secret, and many of the forges working on it's parts were destroyed by the Winter King, losing much progress. When it came to the battle, none knew if the Kingslayer would even fire. Knowing his movements, they met on an ancient battlefield, holding the land by the ocean so that refugees could escape to the Draconic Empire, and charged him down. The Battle Explosions and the magitek horrors of the Winter King, as well as his huge army, would shake the ranks, but they stood firm. The Samurai imbued them with loyalty and discipline by fighting on the front lines while the Clerics and Paladins of the various gods that were not on the Winter Kingdom's side provided moral support and healing. The force sought to simply make an opening- tear through the Winter King's lines just enough to allow the Dawn Wardens to charge him, hoping to lure him into combat and use the Kingslayer should all else fail. After three days of battle, the Winter King himself took to the battlefield following the death of three of his prized lieutenants, including his wife and daughter. The Wardens lured the Winter King onto the Great Bridge over the river, threatening and taunting him into open conflict with them, and held him there while the Dawnbreak was prepared. Two of the Wardens, Artrayas the Hunter and High Priest Belemine were slain within moments of the battle beginning, but the rest stood firm. Erilda the mage used magic to hold him on the bridge while the Angel Sairiel held the front lines, engaging the Winter King sword for sword, blow for blow. As her resolve weakened, the Winter King would take the opportunity to slice off one of her wings. Wrayla the Path-Seeker charged close into the fray, knocking the king back before he could finish the job and kill the Angel. Finally, the Dawnbreak was ready. A searing pillar of holy light burned from the bridge to the sky. For a time, all that could be seen was this explosion, as it touched the sky and burned away the darkness, once again the sun dawned over the land. The Holy Light of the Dawnbreak purged the undead from the lands, causing a complete breakdown in the discipline of the remaining troops of the Winter King. Sensing their advantage, the assembled armies mounted a charge, forcing the retreat of the Winter King's broken forces and ending the Long Night. Only one of the Dawn Wardens remained. No record exists of who it was, only that when approached they said only three words; "It is done." The lone survivor refused to speak more or partake in the feasting and celebration, and disappeared in the night. At last, reconstruction could begin.